Visiting Hour
by JSkaterfan
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Tim and his occasional visitors while in prison.
1. Six

**Title: **Visiting Hour

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Jason Street visits his best friend in jail. Takes place during 'Perfect Record'.

"Hey, Timmy". The former quarterback managed an _extremely _small smile. Tim was both gaunt and pale looking. And he was quiet. He had nodded at Jason and spoken by way of a few murmured words.

Jason had seen Tim a lot of ways over the years; drunk being the predominant one, but he had never seen his best friend be quiet or still. The change in the former number thirty-three was startling.

"Billy says you might get out soon," Jason continued. Riggins nodded.

"Good behavior" he replied softly, staring at the ground.

"That's good." Street's half-smile curved slightly upwards. "Maybe next time you can be the one to come and visit me. Erin's pregnant again-on purpose this time. We're having another baby."

The left side of Tim's mouth curved upward. "Good for you, Six".

"New York is really nice, Tim" Jason continued his speech. "I had a good, fresh start there."

Riggins finally looked up from the ground. "Is this where you try to convince me to go back to N.Y.C with you?"

"Just for a little while" the agent said, almost managing to sound slightly offended. "Tim, you can't be released to Billy. He's the reason that you're here. You were doing fine and then…"

Street's face hardened slightly. The expression was such a tiny change from how his face had already looked that no one would have noticed it but Tim and maybe Coach. And if he truly wanted to be honest with himself, probably Lyla, too.

As Tim had shown almost no reaction to this tactic, Jason sighed. "Lyla's worried about you, Tim."

Tim raised his eyes from the ground, very slightly. "I find that very unlikely, Six. I haven't seen Lyla in over a year and I've barely heard from her".

Jason's temper rose quickly to the surface, just as it always did when it came to Lyla, but knowing Jason, Tim quietly said: "You've got that game, remember?"

Jason blinked as he allowed himself to cool slightly. "Yeah…Mind if I come back tomorrow to say good-bye? Maybe I could call Erin and let the baby hear your voice?"

Tim knew that this was the closest thing Jason could give to an apology. "Yeah, I'd like that". He wouldn't tell his best friend that the idea was ridiculous.

Jason smiled slightly. "Erin's an only child, too. Be nice for the kid to have an 'Uncle Timmy'."

Even Tim couldn't help smiling. "Texas Forever, Six".

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are my air. I'll take suggestions on visitors, too, though I have several chapters planned out. Also, I know Riggs and Jay may have been a bit OOC, but I wanted to put this out tonight.<strong>


	2. Landry

**Title: **Visiting Hour

**Rating: **PG-13, for brief mention of sexcapades of Tyra and Landry.

**Summary: "**With Landry, you were never any different, so you didn't have to act like you were."

**I would also like to add that all chapters are Tim's perspectives on his friends, not mine.**

"So, college" Landry continued. "I know it didn't go to well for you, but I'm trying to be optimistic-"

Tim couldn't help but smile-a real one. With Landry, there was never any need to talk, but Tim always felt that he wanted to. "You're a bit more fond of school than I am, Landry".

The college bound former Panther chuckled. "Well, I guess you've got me there. Speaking'a which Riggins, what're you gonna do when you finally get out of here? I mean, you've been in all summer and all you did was jack some cars, right?"

Tim shrugged and leaned onto his arms that were crossed in the air above his head. With Landry, you were never any different, so you didn't have to act like you were.

"Plus, it was for Billy, right? I mean, 'cause he needed the money for his family-"

Tim flinched at this. Until a year ago, he had been Billy's family. Landry, for once, appeared to have noticed that he had said something wrong and seemed to pale visibly. Tim hadn't ever actually bullied Landry and they'd been friends for over three years, but Tim was sure that Landry was almost a little bit afraid of him.

Even a month ago, Tim would've seen this as a source of amusement. Now, he just felt slightly nauscious.

Finally, Landry seemed to take Tim's silence as a response. "Have you heard from Tyra lately?" the blonde blurted out. Now, _this _was classic Landry.

Tim rolled his eyes mentally, cursing Tyra for the shit she'd put Landry through the past few years. "Listen to me, Clarke-I think of Tyra as my sister-"

"A sister you sleep with?"

"Landry, stop talking for once," Tim replied lazily, not just sounding, but feeling like his old self again. "I love Tyra. But you're an idiot for obsessing over her like this for the past…three years?"

Landry attempted to add something here, but Tim held up a hand to silence him and it was just like they were back in high school.

"She used you and hasn't talked to you since last summer. Find someone else. Weren't you with that Jess chick for a while?"

"That's over, too" the man who had actually murdered someone replied.

"Well, you're going to college. Find someone new and send me pictures".

It was now Landry's turn to roll his eyes, though he did it with a smile. "You're disgusting, y'know that?"

"You know who you're talking to, right?"

Landry slowly stood up from the bench he had been sitting on. "So if I come back to visit next holiday, you'd be willing to give me advice?"

"Landry, you screwed Tyra Colette. You'll be fine".

The blonde nodded. "For a guy who nearly flunked high school, you're pretty smart".

"And for a nerd, you ain't half bad".

Landry started moving as if about to leave, then stopped and briefly clapped Tim on the back. "See you around, Tim".

Riggins nodded.

With Landry, there was no need to really say much of anything. He always seemed to grasp your meaning either way.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Becks

**Title: **Visiting Hour

**Rating: **Very light PG-13 for very brief mention of stripping

**Summary: **He loved her like a sister, but that girl could get to him.

"-so then, Luke told me that Vince was getting all the credit and that they were both team captains and equals and that _he_-Luke, not Vince-should be getting more cred-"

Tim was only half-listening to Becky. He was nodding every once in a while, but he did it more to keep Becky happy than anything else. He loved her like a sister, but that girl could get to him. She could babble on like this for hours. And Tim really didn't like to think about his Becks coming down to jail to see him four times a week for hours on end. He wondered if she had any friends outside of himself and Billy's clan. Luke didn't really count; as he was about as healthy for Becky as he and Tyra had been for each other. Meaning, not at all.

"-nd Vince has been a_lll _obsessed about his dad lately. Which I totally get, he just got out of jail, y'know? But anyways, he and Jess have been arguing all the time lately because she agrees with Luke that Vince has been getting too pigheaded and-_Tim, _are you even listening?"

Becky had an extremely hurt expression on her small face, but it was also tinged with annoyance.

Tim had honestly been attempting to listen, but to be brutally honest, he was completely bored. And he really didn't want Becky coming down to visit him. What he wanted was for her to have friends that were not strippers or guys that had gotten her pregnant. He'd done a lot'a shit with girls, but he'd never actually knocked one up. Besides, he'd already been through all of this. It sounded just like his junior year of high school with Saracen and Smash.

"Sorry, Becks" he said, rubbing his left eye with a fist. "I haven't been sleeping well, lately. The whole 'being in prison' thing has been messin' with my sleep habits".

Becky's hurt face softened into a slight smile. "It's okay," she said quietly. "I mean, I know you've been having a really hard time. Being in jail and stuff".

Tim raised the other hand to rub his right eye, because it currently appeared that living with Billy and Mindy had actually taught Becky something about-well, something. He wasn't entirely sure if it was about him, from his dear brother, or something more general.

Put whatever way, Becky was older. Just like he was. But all she wanted to be was a normal high school girl. So, Tim decided that for today, at least, he wouldn't tell her to stop coming to see him. For today, she could gossip at him about whatever the hell was going on in Lion country.

He was pretty sure that she didn't have anyone else to talk to, asides from Mindy's stripper friends, and between himself and the strippers, he knews which was better. Or maybe, he wanted to pretend everything was normal, too, and be a bit selfish himself.

(Of course, Tyra had grown up with Mindy and her gang of ho's, but where she'd ended up was mainly due to Landry and Mrs. T.)

To have someone to listen to for a day really wasn't such a bad thing.

Smiling slightly for Becky's sake, he asked: "So, what exactly is wrong with Vince?"

**I'm not too terribly fond of Becky, she always annoyed me, so I hope that doesn't color the chapter much. Asides from Tim being a little annoyed with her. She just seems like the person who would visit ALL THE TIME, so I couldn't not write her at least one chapter.**

**Just like every other fanfic writer, I would love to hear anything that you have to say!**


End file.
